02 10 Love and Monsters
by NewDrWhoFan
Summary: Set before, during, and after the episode "Love & Monsters", filling in the gaps. 10Rose
1. Mum's the Word

_Set before and after the episode "Love & Monsters"._

_Once again, although this story is meant to remain within the TV show canon, it's written as a sequel to my stories, "The Girl in the Stalking Spaceship", "Age of Bronze", "Lantern Extinguished", and "Gravity Schmavity"._

_Thanks ever so much to Saavik13 and KateCarter for beta'ing this for me, and to btvsfifi for pointing out that the Hoix was in Woolwich._

_Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own Doctor Who. Nor do I get anything from writing these stories--except wonderful, constructive reviews! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1, Mum's the Word

Rose led the Doctor up to her Mum's flat. He wasn't exactly dragging his feet, but he still let her go first. Jackie greeted them happily enough, even sparing a hug and a kiss for the Doctor, despite her, "It's about time you brought her back." She sat them down to a breakfast of tea and toast, which the Doctor happily accepted. Even Jackie couldn't get toast wrong, provided it wasn't burnt--which it wasn't.

The Doctor smelled the several jams Jackie had set out on the table, then cautiously applied the orange one to his toast. One bite, and he was in heaven! "What is that?!" he demanded, holding his toast up to his eyes as if verifying its existence.

"What?" asked Rose. "Your toast?"

He pointed at the jam.

"Marmalade," Jackie answered.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me about this?" the Doctor asked, taking more bites of the slice in his hand. "It's fantastic! We should have cupboards and cupboards of this on the TARDIS!"

"Sorry, didn't occur to me," she said with a shrug. "We had it all the time when I was growin' up, I kinda got sick of it, no offense, Mum."

"To each his own," Jackie replied, indifferently. "You can take the jar, Doctor, if you're that keen."

"Brilliant!" He thickly covered a new slice of toast in the jam, and swallowed it down almost in one go.

"Surprised ya can even taste it," said Jackie, watching him.

"Hang on," said Rose, "you tellin' me in 900 years, with all the time you spend vistitin' earth, you've never tried marmalade before?"

"Nawadit, foo eshewashuns go," said the Doctor, around a mouthful of toast.

Rose and Jackie stared at him. He swallowed.

"No, I had it a few regenerations ago," he clarified. "Tasted terrible in that body, though. I didn't even recognize it, now."

Jackie just shook her head. "Anyway, the reason I called," she said, pointedly ignoring the Doctor's ongoing love affair with the jam jar.

* * *

They moved to the living room after breakfast. The Doctor and Rose sat on the couch, Jackie in a chair next to Rose. Jackie told them her side of events with Elton, how he'd insinuated his way into the flat, pretending to be a handyman; how he tricked her into telling him about Rose—though she'd only said her daughter was travelling; and finally, how she'd found Rose's photo in his jacket pocket and he'd admitted that he was looking for the Doctor.

"I got a snapshot of 'im," said Jackie, taking out her mobile and showing them the display.

"I remember him," said the Doctor, taking the phone from Jackie and holding it so that he and Rose could get a better view. "A few months ago, right after we visited you. Thought I recognized him then, but I still can't place him. Elton Pope, Elton Pope," he said, trying to see if the name rang any bells. "We were after that stray Hoix in the Woolwich warehouse district." He turned to Rose. "You remember, humanoid-ish, walking appetite with teeth," he mimed gigantic fangs snapping while Rose nodded. "You threw the wrong bucket at it--"

"I thought you said blue!" Rose retorted with a shove at the Doctor's shoulder.

"_Not_ blue. Anyway--"

"You told me you had some shoppin' to do," interrupted Jackie. "Didn't say anythin' about aliens in Woolwich!"

"I _was_ taking her shopping!" defended the Doctor, handing the phone back to Jackie. "It wasn't 'til we got back to the TARDIS that I picked up the anomaly." At her disbelieving glare, he added, "Honest!"

"Doesn't matter," said Rose, reaching for her mother's hand. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I jus' don't want this Elton causin' you two any trouble."

"Oh, we'll take care of him," said the Doctor, leaning back with his arms along the top of the couch.

Rose gave Jackie's hand a squeeze, then turned to the Doctor. "Ya ready, then?"

He blinked uncomprehending at her. She nodded her head towards the front door. "Right!" he said at last, jumping to his feet, pleasantly surprised that she was ready to leave so soon. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her a hand up.

She took it, but then bent over Jackie and gave her a good hug. "We'll take care of it, Mum," she said.

"Be careful," said Jackie, before releasing her daughter. "Both of you," she said with a half-glare, half-smile at the Doctor.

"Always," he replied, taking Rose's hand to lead her from the flat. Just before they reached the door, he turned back to Jackie. "Oh, could I get that marmalade?" he asked, failing miserably at containing his excitement. Jackie grabbed it from the table, and tossed it to him. "Thanks!" he said, actually leaving this time.

He was fairly certain he heard Jackie's "tut", just as the door closed behind them.

* * *

_To be continued._


	2. Lemme At 'Im

Chapter 2, Lemme At 'Im

Rose was unusually quiet on their way to the TARDIS. The Doctor was busy scooping marmalade from the jar and licking his fingers as they walked. But as they approached the ship, he finally gave in and asked, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just thinkin'," Rose answered vaguely.

The Doctor opened the doors and allowed Rose to enter ahead of him.

As they stood at the console, the Doctor beginning his search to locate Elton, Rose broke out of her musings--with a vengeance. "It's just, Mum's s'posed to be the safe one, livin' back here on earth! I'm out who-knows-where with you, an' now she's got people pokin' into her business because of me!"

The Doctor was saved from trying to answer her, when the TARDIS announced a positive match. "Got him," said the Doctor, and a still-stormy Rose came to his side to look at the display. "Seems he used his real name, at least. Elton Pope, member of the 'London Investigative 'n Detective Agency', or 'LInDA', for short," he read. "LInDA, why does that name sound familiar? Oh." The Doctor rolled his eyes, remembering.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Oh, five regenerations ago. They had my TARDIS surrounded, ended up begging for autographs. Seemed pretty harmless. But that was years in the future. What're they up to now? Says here they're headquartered under an old library on MacAteer Street."

"Alright. So, what're we waitin' for?" asked Rose.

"Hold your horses," said the Doctor, working at the console. "From what I remember, and going by this website, they'd seem like amateurs; but they did track us to your Mum. I'm just doing a quick scan to see if they might be getting some outside help

"Scan for alien tech?" asked Rose, a smile finding its way to her face despite her fuming about Elton.

"Scan for alien tech," confirmed the Doctor, "and a successful scan at that," he added, pointing at the screen.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Not sure," said the Doctor. "Field generator of some kind. But it's on MacAteer, and it's _not_ from this planet."

"Perfect," said Rose. "Let's go. And when we find this Elton, I want at him first," she said, flexing her hands as if preparing for strangulation.

"Wouldn't dream of getting in your way," said the Doctor, truthfully.

* * *

_To be continued._


	3. Saving Ursula

Chapter 3, Saving Ursula

Finding the field generator became a bit more challenging when the TARDIS reported it was on the move. The Doctor tracked it to an alley just off of MacAteer, where it finally came to a halt. Emerging from the TARDIS, they were rewarded with not only the alien technology, but the original object of their search. Elton Pope was on his knees beside a rather grotesque creature. Alien intervention or not, the Doctor had a more threatening force at his back. He stood aside from the TARDIS doors and informed Elton gravely, "Someone wants a word with you."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked back over towards the TARDIS and the site of the Abzorbaloff's final stand, giving Elton some time to compose himself. Elton had just recounted how Victor Kennedy had used LINDA, how, with a single touch, Ursula had joined his innumerable victims.

Elton had also just learned the truth about what had happened to his mother. The Doctor hadn't recognized him at first, because the last time he and Rose had seen him, Elton had been just a small boy in 1969. It had been one of their earliest side trips after the Doctor's regeneration, and not one where everyone had lived.

The Doctor marveled at how Rose's ire on her Mum's behalf had instantly turned to sympathy for Elton once the situation had become clear. Just one more thing he loved about her.

"How could somethin' like that even exist," asked Rose, once they were far enough away for privacy, "if it needed technology just to keep it from spillin' onto the pavement?"

And the Doctor just _loved_ how her mind worked! Always the right questions. "Well, this one was probably a glutton," He hypothesized. "He only needed the limitation field because he was continuously absorbing more than he needed or could metabolize. That's why those faces weren't fully absorbed, why they retained some individuality. I imagine you'd hardly recognize one of his species that had less of an appetite."

"I just wish there was somethin' we could have done," said Rose, staring at the still-wet concrete.

"We did sort of save Elton's life," the Doctor observed.

"I mean for the ones who were absorbed," she explained.

The Doctor thought about it, walking over to the patch of ground in question, examining it with his sonic screwdriver. "Well," he said, squatting down and checking the readings he was getting, "if I can key into the absorption matrix and separate the last victim . . . it's too late for total reconstruction, _but_ . . . ." It was working! A face was emerging from the slab. "Elton," he shouted back towards the young man, "grab a spade!" The Doctor looked up to see Rose beaming at him while he worked to bring Ursula back. Why hadn't he thought of this before? She really is brilliant.

"What's that you said? A spade?" asked Elton, jogging up behind Rose. "I haven't got--Ursula?"

"Hello, Elton," said Ursula's face.

"It's the best I can do," said the Doctor.

Elton walked over and dropped to his knees beside her, half laughing, half crying for joy.

The Doctor stood and gave him some space. "Hang on," he said, moving towards the TARDIS, "I think I've got a spade in the cupboard across from the garden." He saw Rose move to crouch next to Elton, as he ducked inside the TARDIS in search of tools.

Surprised to find the implements exactly where he expected, the Doctor returned to the scene, handing a crowbar to Elton, and one of the spades to Rose. Together, they managed to pry Ursula free.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Elton, holding the concrete slab.

"Thank you, so much, Doctor," said Ursula.

"Our pleasure," he said, taking Rose's hand with pride.

"Do ya need a lift?" asked Rose.

"Naw," said Elton, looking briefly at the TARDIS, "I'm parked just 'round the corner. But thanks. Thanks for everythin'."

* * *

_To be continued._


	4. Sweet Tooth

Chapter 4, Sweet Tooth

Rose and the Doctor turned back to the TARDIS, as Elton and Ursula disappeared around the end of the alley.

"Not really a bad endin' to our manhunt, is it?" asked Rose.

"Nope," answered the Doctor, holding her hand, carrying the shovels back to the TARDIS. "In fact, you could say everything's coming up roses. Or, 'Rose', as the case may be," he added, nudging Rose's shoulder playfully.

Rose scoffed, but couldn't help her smile.

* * *

The TARDIS was once again soaring through the vortex, when Rose slapped her head.

"What's wrong?" asked the Doctor, looking up at her from the console.

"I just realized I forgot to bring my laundry when we were at Mum's," she pouted. "Could we go back?"

"Now?" he whined pathetically. Rose was giving him those eyes. "How's this," he said, taking her hand and leading her from the console room. "I'll take you to a first-rate laundromat, one that'll take twenty minutes, not two hours, and they'll even scent your clothes for you, if you want." Rose gave him an intrigued look. "Anything you like," he continued. "They gave me a nice set of banana-scented bed sheets, years back."

"I don't think I wanted to know that," said Rose, shaking her head with a smile.

"And, we can pick up some groceries while we're there," the Doctor added as they neared the kitchen. "We need more marmalade," he informed her.

"You finished the jar already?" Rose asked incredulously. The Doctor fished the empty jar out of his coat pocket, then pitched it into the bin. Rose just shook her head, then poked the Doctor in the chest. "Well, we're not goin' anywhere 'till I've gotten some sleep, and I mean sleep until I'm not sleepy anymore. You can just make us some hot cocoa while I get changed. That should be enough to keep your sugar levels up through the night."

Rose headed off to her room without a backwards glance at the Doctor. He watched as she pulled out her mobile to call Jackie and let her know that everything had been sorted out with Elton.

The Doctor stood there, grumbling about domesticity, when thoughts of cinnamon and whipped cream combined with visions of steaming mugs of cocoa in his mind. He suddenly found himself obediently rummaging through the TARDIS' kitchen cupboards.

* * *

_To be continued._


	5. One Touch

Chapter 5, One Touch

Rose padded into the kitchen in her pajamas, her hair crimped, but finally freed from its plaits. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her, noticing that even now a few strands had managed to fall across her face.

"What?" she asked with an inquiring smile, taking the seat next to him and pulling her cocoa towards her.

"It's just," the Doctor clenched and unclenched his hands on the tabletop, then gave in and reached up to tuck the wayward strands away. He slumped against his seat, relieved. "I've missed that all day," he admitted.

Rose just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Then, she said, "You didn't like the braids?"

"No! They were lovely, very nice," said the Doctor, not wanting to be misunderstood. Rose sipped her cocoa with a raised eyebrow. "Very . . . practical," he went on. "Quite an efficient means of hair restraint--"

Rose laughed. "Oh, shut up," she said, putting down her mug and holding his nearest hand on top of the table.

The Doctor intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. They sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes, the Doctor just watching Rose.

Strange, he thought. Rose had been in the least imminent peril today of almost any of their adventures. Still, he was somehow haunted by the threat of the Abzorbaloff and what he had done to Elton's girlfriend. One touch, Elton had said. The Doctor had never even known that Raxacoricofallapatorius had a twin planet, let alone that it was populated with absorbing creatures. One touch. One trip, one destination gone astray, and Rose could step out of the TARDIS and be lost.

"You know," Rose's voice interrupted his thoughts, "you don't need to wait for an excuse to . . ." she hesitated, biting her lip. "I mean," she continued, meeting the Doctor's eyes, "if you wanted to touch me, I mean, like, if my hair's not in my face or somethin', I don't mind . . . ." She huffed out a breath, staring back at her mug.

The Doctor swallowed. He could do this. Just a little friendly contact, right? Friends can hold hands, share a few kisses, little touches. Releasing the hand he'd been holding, he reached up to her face. And if she really didn't mind . . . "If you really don't mind," he said aloud, brushing his fingers gently over her cheek.

She smiled at him, leaning a bit into his touch. "Not at all," she answered.

The Doctor brought his hand back to the table, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but feeling rather wonderful about this latest development.

They both finished their drinks, and Rose stood and took their empty mugs to the sink. Walking back by the table, she stopped next to him and said, "I'm off to bed, then. See ya in the mornin'." Before the Doctor could answer, she bent and kissed him gently on the lips. "Night," she said, exiting the kitchen, but not without the Doctor noticing her faint blush.

"Night," he said to the now empty room, feeling a matching blush rise up his neck. Lots of pleasant little developments tonight.

She couldn't know how he really felt. Someday, Rose would leave him, whether by her own choice or not. She'd leave him, and he'd have to go on somehow. Like he always did.

But maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to drive her away. Maybe they could enjoy life just a little bit, while it was theirs to share.

* * *

_The end._

_"Show Her, Tell Her" is next, covering the before and after for "Fear Her"_


End file.
